Nightmare
Nightmare is the main antagonist of the Disney 1997 film Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and in the series golden years; He is a demonic bear that wants to kidnap Chris. His Voice is played by Tim Curry and the Tv series, is played by David Oyelowo Background Personality Nightmare was portrayed as an amoral psychopath who'll not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. he is very greedy and does not care about anything that happens, and like the Nightmare animatronics, this has a very regular personality, he is also very aggressive, as he is very aggressive with almost all his allies and is also very hungry for power, but he is also manipulative, because he manipulates people and controls his mind to give him orders Apperance Nightmare, is an anthropomorphic bear and like its nightmare fredbear counterpart, elegant and balanced, but also scruffy and wild look. He also speaks with an English accent. It is perhaps the bear most evidently of the film, of luxurious and melancholy appearance with a yellow top hat, brown skin and yellow eyes (sometimes they change to oranges) Distinctive in the shape of an almond. It has big legs and brown with long and curved black claws that, unlike the other bears of the film, also wears a tunica of black color and with a layer of black color with a red border, also sport a beard of goat , Characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype that is appropriate, thus earning him his namesake (what happened during his youth). Some of his physical features were also based in part on his original voice actor, Tim Curry. Role in the movie: Is was a powerful demon bear who recruited the plushtrap in his plan to use chris as a slave. However, when fredbear and his friends go to rescue Chris, he begins to fight with Terrence When being face to face with Terrence, this one reveals the truth to him, making furious to Terrence, that challenges to a battle. He transforms into a cat and starts fighting with Terrence Nightmare, which had already been weakened by the battle, is defeated by the boy, falls on a cliff and ends up being devoured by the Nigtmares animatronics. Powers and abilities: * Change shape: Nightmare is an evil monster, coming from hell, Nightmare is a very powerful demon, has the ability to change shape any animal, insect, carnivorous mammal, creature or especially a human, its true form to battle against the protagonists and to finish them is that of a devil cat. In the animated series, in the third season is represented like a spirit of fire * Teleportation: it's a monster that can teleport anywhere in the US city * Illusions: Nightmare can also make hallucinations of monsters that had taken the monster, to make a monster of its type * invisibility: it is a monster very vicible, since if it is that way, no one can see it, at the ecepcion of his henchman that if he sees it * Telepathy. He can read minds when he is near. This ability most exploits, usually when it takes a form, but in several cases, can read clearly the thoughts of the main characters and exploit them to their own advantage. * control of minds: can control people with that power and so enslave them, obeying him as his legitimate king, For that, his eyes turn red so he can control his victim. Nightmare's transformations: * Bats * Rat * Cougar * Cobra * Giant Scorpion * Ice and Fire Dragons * Thunderbird * WereWolf * Gray Wolf's pack * African Lion * Human * Giant Leeches * Piranhas * The Great White Shark from the 1975 horror film Jaws * grizzly * Polar Bear * Crocodile * Doberman Pinscher * Leopard * Panther * Sumatran Tiger * Dracula * The Frankestein's Monster * The cat Appearances in videogames FNaF The Origins Nightmare appears as the last boss of level 28 "the rescue." There the monster will have to face Terrence Afton. The monster will have a place on the cliff, where it becomes the cat and attacks Terrence Afton. Terrence has to stab the beast with a sword, several times, until the monster is defeated and he falls wounded to his death Kingdoms Hearts 3 Coming Soon Gallery: The Disney Fanon wiki has a collection of images and media related to Nightmare Trivia: * Nightmare is the only villain of the movie that appears to be the most ruthless and evil as the other Disney villains. * In the original design of the physical form of Nightmare, its original form was to be a giant black weasel, but the designers discarded this idea, and decided to create the design of the giant devil cat for its true form. * The giant nightmare cat form is based on the form of giant cat Red in all dogs go to heaven 2 * Nightmare bares is similar to the following villains: ** Jafar from the Aladdin franchise. Both have magic powers, have the color red as a color motif, both disguise themselves as elderly characters as Jafar disguises himself as an old man and Nightmare disguises himself as an elderly human in order to trick the main protagonists, both have greedy henchmen (Jafar, Abis Mal; Nightmare, Plushtrap), both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal and in the climax both turn into giant monsters (Jafar, a giant cobra, and a giant red genie, and Nightmare, a huge cat Like his true form) ** Hades from the Herculesfranchise. They are evil entities who enjoy making deals with people for their own benefit and they are also evocative of the devil * Nightmare also shares many similarities with Pennywise the clown from the 1990 horror film It: ** both feed on the fear that influences their victims ** both have the same mission (Pennywise, kill losers club and Nightmare to Chris and his friends) ** both both have the same personality ** bullied the child (George Denbrough and Chris Alfton) ** both face the protagonist's brother (Pennywise with Bill Denbrough and Nightmare with Terrence) ** and both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal and in the climax both turn into giant monsters (Pennywise, a giant spider and Nightmare a huge form of giant devil cat) * Nightmare seems to have the same design as Nightmare fredbear, during the process of the movie in the deleted scenes, the other is Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica * Nightmare, along with Jafar, is the male Maleficent's equivalent from Sleeping Beauty * his laughter, during the song, '' you can not escape from me , is very similar to that of Jafar during the song '' Prince Ali '' in Aladdin. * His death is similar to Scar from Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film, ''The Lion King, as both were eaten by their henchmen (who they address as "friends") in return of their promise of food. * The way in which Nightmare reveals her true form to Chris in the film, is very similar to the way in which Red reveals his form to Carface in All dogs go to heaven 2 * The way in which Nightmare smiles while discussing his plan with Plushtrap, is similar or referenced with the Scar's smile to say '' Precisely '' in The Lion King * Nightmare bears a great resembleace to Red from the 1996 film '' All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 '' Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bears Category:Disney characters Category:Demons Category:Animated Characters Category:Primary Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Top 30 Disney Fanon Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Kings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:English characters Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:American characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Characters in Disney parks